Woman of Purpose
by ShivaAeon
Summary: Yuna's having a midlife crisis of sorts untill she's given a task to fill the time she usually saves Spira with. set after X2 Y?
1. Chapter 1

**Woman of Purpose**

* * *

**Yuna sighed as she looked out over the crystal blue water of Besaid. The night before she had come to a startling conclusion; Yuna didn't know what to do during peaceful times. Ever since she was seven, even before then, she had been raised knowing that she was going to die for Spira. The High Summoner, from that point on was trained to fight, save, and sacrifice. Never had she ever thought of a second career choice. Yuna had been sure that she would die fighting Sin. Now this was not the case. Not only had she defeated and survived Sin, Yuna then went on to save Spira from the evil Machina, Vegnagun. The only thing that kept her busy in between was Sphere hunting for _Him_. Now, with no Spira-destroying threats at hand, and any hope of recovering what was lost to her, the once Gullwing, ex-Summoner didn't know what to do with all this free time usually spent saving the world. Yunas existence was now….._pointless. _She could collect spheres again, but her questions had been answered and she wasn't interested in the pain filled past.**

* * *

**(My First reviewer made me see the light about these next few comments. A formal apology is in chapter 2.)**

* * *

**Short I know. I'm only testing to see what people think. Depending on what everyone thinks I will develop and lengthen this but I don't want to put in a lot of effort if no one cares. I promise that following chapters won't be all about contemplation. There will be action and romance. Be patient, please. Review if you wish.**

**-K**


	2. Burden Realized

Woman of Purpose

Thank you **habbo** so much for responding to this submission. You made me think harder on what I know I should be doing. I apologize for my general pessimist view. I am really going to try this writing thing.

Part 1: burden realized

* * *

Yuna picked herself up and dusted the sand from her Gunner clothes. How long had she been sitting out here on the beach? The full moon hung high over a few wispy clouds while the stars shone with twinkling brilliance. Still Yuna felt empty and she knew what was missing. No matter how much she wished on the stars He would never come back.

'I just have to get on with my life.' She thought this but, knew it would take time to accept the fact that she would live, her love had faded and she had no true reason to live. Even though Yuna could do anything she wanted now. She was free of obligation.

'Worrying about this in the middle of the night is not going to help. I'll talk to Lulu or Kimhari about this in the morning." Plans and lists of things to do were what kept the ex-Summoner's mind busy. They gave her less time to think. With these plans running through her overactive thoughts she was pacified.

The village was in a state of tranquility when Yuna returned. She smiled as Wakkas snores faintly drifted through out the dwellings.

'Poor Wakka must be very tired. I offered weeks ago to stay up with Vidina if the little guy was being colicky. I guess Wakkas just really trying to be the best father there is.' Yuna knew that he was doing a fine job and that Vidina was very lucky.

Walking away from the town square she crept into her own home. The Aurochs After hearing that Vegnagun was destroyed, constructed a house for Yuna as a surprise gift for her return. This gift had brought tears to her eyes and she had hugged them all. Intern causing the team collectively blush. This happy memory happen just a few months ago.

Preparing for bed, Yuna powered down her current Dressphrere, Gunner. With out the Dressphere the ex-Summoner wore rather plain clothes. A loose light Jade colored shirt, tan capri's, and thick brown boots that came up to her calves. Assorted knives were hidden within her belt and boots. This was a precautionary incase she was 'stripped' of her Dresspheres by an enemy. But in the case of sleeping, Yuna removed everything but the shirt. With this done she burrowed under the covers and clutched her pillow. As sleep claimed her Yuna thought: 'I miss you.'

Yuna had always dreamt a lot. The same was said of all Summoners because of their proximity with the Fayth. But, tonight somehow was different. Usually her dreams were blurry and random. Tonight, however they were clear and focused.

Dream Sequence Start

* * *

A lonely wind rustled her hair as the ex-Summoner gazed across a hazy expanse. It was an odd world full of water falls, columns that reached to the sky, and fields and fields of flowers. Pyreflies gently swirled in the sky and around Yuna as well. After slowly observing the scenery she realized she was dreaming of the Farplane. Yuna shivered. This place did not hold good memories. At last she noticed a figure appearing in the distance slowly approaching her.

'Yevon. Please don't let this aperition torture me.' Yuna said as she hid her face. If it was Him she doubted that her heart could take much more punishment. The ex-Summoner cowered where she stood until a gentle, yet authoritative voice interrupted her trembling.

"Yuna, it's me." Slowly the ex-Summoner looked up. Instead of being met by a chilling specter of her past, Yuna was greeted by an unlikely visitor: Her father, High Summoner Braska. With a cry of relief she ran to hug her long departed father. He gladly welcomed and enfolded her into his arms. Yuna softly sobbed in his protective embrace as he rocked her in an act to comfort. She settled after a few minutes and looked up at him with a teary smile. Braska smiled in return.

"Yuna I don't have much time so please listen. What I'm about to tell you will be somewhat painful to hear." Yuna shifted in his arms, unsettled. She was ready.

"There is slight disturbance within the Farplane. The man Shuyin who you had previously prevented from destroying Spira is restless. It seems that his spirit can not be calmed. The Fayth are worried that he will break free and start his vendetta anew. They ask for your help." Yuna pulled out of her fathers arms. Looking at her face he could tell that she was all business.

"What can I do?" Braska inhaled.

"The Fayth wish to resurrect Shuyin so that he is more controllable. They believe that you are the only one who can show him the way to peace." Yuna was shocked into silence. What could she say?

* * *

Short by most standards but, I'm trying. This is boring, I know, but, this practice for later chapters. Hopefully when it's time for the good stuff I'll be able to write better. Still, this crap is pretty good for someone:

1. Couldn't read the word 'the' in the 2nd grade.

2. Overcame Dyslexia. Then…

3. Read at the 12th grade level in the 6th grade.

4. And just now in the 11th grade is writing a freakin' fanfic!(while battling ADD)

-- It's 5:31 AM and I have to go to a shrink appointment with my family at 11:00. o0 Anyway G'nite. Oh yeah! Guess what I got for early Christmas? Two Dumbo-eared rats! They are sooooo cute. Their names are Mia and Mya and they are very affectionate (except when there's a radish leaf involved, then it's a fight to the death!) My fat dog Daisy is jealous and wants to kill them. --u

OK goodnight for real. Happy Holidays!


End file.
